


Candor

by TheSinfulPen



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen
Summary: A short little thing of JoyGi getting together.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 42





	Candor

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Park Sooyoung's birthday.  
> Also, finally, a tribute to my secret pairing after Seulrene.
> 
> Posted originally on AFF

The way Seulgi’s body was tensed up and coiled was infinitely sweet. Far too endearing, in fact. Sooyoung was finding it hard to resist her despite the circumstances. Why would she want to resist her charms? Well, for obvious human reasons and an unspoken rule and code of honor. She did not wish to break the rules and become a hypocrite, as she herself hated when people broke the rules.

What had started with a one-night stand turned into a whole night session and this was their third time together for this evening, the obvious crave and lingering warmth indicating that this perhaps was not gonna be the last session for the night either—hell, even the morning.

Their eyes met with lustful candor and their hands touched in a mere brush at first, which escalated to a complete grope right there at the bar, overwhelmed with the smell of fine drinks, alcohol and the thumping of the bass making the foundations vibrate. They vibrated, too. In their own little way, especially after laying gaze upon each other.

Park Sooyoung liked the way Kang Seulgi’s height made her feel like the tallest in the room while Kang Seulgi liked that the woman towered over her for few more inches than she’s accustomed to, measly inches but something that physically looked so alluring to her. She liked how she caught the attention of such a gorgeous woman and was quite short by comparison. A little bizarre, but it was her honest feelings.

There was more to their magnetic attraction than just the height, but they fooled themselves into thinking that it was just one factor rather than plenty. After all, this is just one night stand, right?

Right...

“Ah, Seulgi-ah,” Sooyoung moaned, not for the first time, into Seulgi’s ear as she rode her, for the first time (and secretly praying that it was not the last). “Your cock is so good,” she groaned against her protruding ears as her hips moved frantically and with expertise, like she was born for this.

Seulgi’s body was covered with a thin curtain of sweat that almost made her sparkle like the sunshine she is. She was reduced to shambles with the third orgasm she has had and now—going for the fourth one—she’s given away all control, fully trusting the woman who she chose for the night. She did not even know she had that much cum inside of her sensitive balls and she was surprised by Sooyoung’s blowjob techniques and attentiveness that had Seulgi discovering the sensitivity of her balls. A mere fondle at just the right moment and she had already shot her cream inside of Sooyoung’s warm mouth and the girl gladly savored every single bit of that thick cream, feeling it go down her throat so satisfyingly while other girls would find it a little gross. A creamy desert, warm out of the oven (don’t look at me like that) just for Sooyoung and she was a good girl that ate it all. Seulgi had not been so lucky with her partners, but this was the time she had lucked out.

By a long shot.

It started with doggy, Sooyoung’s personal favorite, and she did not regret having arrived to the bar at all even if she was once reluctant to it. The woman was dynamite, so eager, it made her feel like her protruding (may I say, thick and very long, too) gift was not an anomaly but a blessing. A blessing that Sooyoung enjoyed throughout. But it was such a good feeling that she went all out and did not resist or consider it even. So, she felt herself letting go for the second time and this time joined by the gorgeous woman sharing such intense and blissful pleasure—earth shattering pleasure that tentacled all over their body, electricity tickling and teasing the skin, and a warm ambrosial sensation that had their toes curling and their hands clinging to whatever they had on hand.

Their second position now was something a little traditional and occasionally dull for Park Sooyoung. Despite the previous records she has had in this position before, she was wildly impressed by Seulgi’s hips and their rhythm—not to mention her sheer passion—which made this position regain some respect in Sooyoung’s eyes. She varied everything and made her keep anticipating when the next long thrust was going to happen. The anticipation of feeling Seulgi’s thick, throbbing cock so deeply within her had her all worked up and sensitive that without realizing she had clung to Seulgi and scratched her with her nails, her toes curling like they never had and her voice singing syrupy symphonies. Something that seemed to wildly excite Seulgi as she came once again but proudly rose back up and did not back down for another round, determined with all her might to spend Sooyoung and even herself.

Sooyoung was not at all tired, so now she had resumed position on top of her. She was in control now and Seulgi was understanding that it was so sexy that she was on top. Slowly, they both began to understand what they were enjoying about one another more and more as the night followed its course, life moving around them as they consumed each other with undying lust and fondness.

Sooyoung’s milky breast were phenomenal and human. They were natural, tender at the touch of her fingertips and, most importantly, they had a lovely little mole somewhere in the milky sea, were a little separated but remained healthy looking. Her body’s proportion were not what one would call golden, but she worked it out to make it golden herself. She sauntered over like a hunter looking for a toy for the evening and she got one for certain, Seulgi had never explored her more submissive side and tonight she was a little numb everywhere thanks to it; Sooyoung was, efectively, one of the few women able to reduce her to nothing with a glance and own her entirely. And she was loving it.

Seulgi’s frame, albeit thin and without much attributes, was incredible by the mere way she carried herself, she took care of herself, her locomotion, the way she moved, the way she just merely existed having the world grabbed by the balls and not realizing her power, yet using it. It was bizarre to explain but it’s not like Sooyoung was looking for logical answers to such beastial attraction. When she kissed Seulgi her lips were tenderly timid but soon acquired an eagerness that reminded Sooyoung of herself, and even more she was reminded of the times of her youth were vigor—the eros, the lesser known name—was at an all time high but the common sense was not. A frantic desire to experience lust, a desire that has diminished into a comfortable and healthy dose but Seulgi seemed to have that desire intensified and yet was so conscious. It was fascinating.

Right there, having Seulgi between her legs and riding her veiny cock, she was feeling as intensely as she did the first few proper times she had had sex. It has not felt that good in ages and she had not felt as powerful as she did now, not realizing up until now that her arousal was intensified by her being in charge. She did not know how much power she had and how good it felt up until that moment. Watching Seulgi’s half-lidded eyes, clinging to the comforters and biting her lower lip to avoid moaning so loud (and yet failing)... that was so incredibly unreal. The woman was right there and her cock was subtly growing thicker, feeling warmer, getting firmer and far more sensitive. With a mere twirl of her hips, lusciously tender and calculated, Seulgi came for the third time and upon feeling her cock twitching and spazzing inside. Trifling matters that usually roamed in her head, even as a flicker at the back of her present thoughts, were positively gone as she felt herself letting go with Seulgi, enjoying her most vulnerable moment to a woman who had opened up to her just as much. The vigor in her movement screamed an unmistakeable ardor of someone who was growing fonder of the person below them.

Once again, Sooyoung realized that it was a fondness brewing when they were both resting, nuzzled together side to side, breathing heavily in rhythm. Seulgi had very adorably started a normal conversation, a tender finish to the frantic sex that had just happened. Sooyoung couldn’t help to admire the way her flaccid cock looked. Not only was it arousing to see, but rather endearing. She was relaxed and satisfied, unafraid to show her goodies even when the furor of lust had long consumed them. The way she, at one point, laid back with her hands behind her head and expressed her contentment to Sooyoung with full honest had the taller woman pausing and assessing the situation. It made her heart flutter, it made her feel so happy and proud to hear that.

A mischievous remark was made which, far from upsetting Seulgi, it made her laugh! In turn, she teased Sooyoung back and even prompted her to get closer and cuddle.

Sooyoung came to the realization that she had feared for long but now felt so at peace with. The fear seemed less powerful with a woman like Seulgi by Sooyoung’s side, it seemed to cower away with this new found energy and determination to try again. Seulgi had also came to the realization, but rather than fighting it, she figured she would let it simmer, flow, let it drip out of the glass, crash against the rocks like the flowing river or idly sitting in the heart of a waterfall.

They had fallen in love for one another, and that was totally okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice and easy.
> 
> Feel free to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sicckgirl)


End file.
